Winter Blooms
by death mega sega
Summary: After seeing Amy fight on her own, Mighty becomes curious about why she always needs Sonic to save to her. Upon becoming closer friends with the pink hedgehog, he winds up with more questions then answers.


**_Winter Blooms_**

**_Deathy:_** Enjoy the fanfic.

[][][][]

**_Chapter 1:_**

The pink hedgehog walked alone down the street. The snow falling softly all over Station Square. The pink hedgehog smiled at the frozen water flakes as she tried her best to balance an umbrella in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. She had made sure to dress warmly too. She wore a fuzzy red turtle neck and a coat with fuzzy white fluff on the cuffs and hood. She wore two layers of pants. The top layer being a pair of black pants. Her red boots had white fluff on the insides that puffed up around the edges of her shoes. She didn't like to be cold, so she made sure she was dressed warmly.

With the cold temperatures dropping lower each day, she was doing her best to be cautious. She liked snow. Something about it made her heart soar. But she didn't like slipping and falling on the now icy side walk. She was just glad that they sent people out to salt the sidewalks and roads early in the morning.

She stopped at the cross walk. She shifted her belongings in her hands so she could press the silver button on the yellow sign. She tried to balance everything back out again and she waited for the sign on the other side to light up with a person either green or white. The light flicked from a red hand to a green person and Amy ventured forth across the street, taking her steps carefully so she wouldn't slip on the icy road.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, loud sirens blared and there were screeching tires and horns honking. The pink hedgehog craned her head back to see a large vehicle, sliding out of control, heading straight towards her. Her green eyes widening in shock.

Her chest pounded like a bird at its way too small cage. Her brain screamed, 'RUN', but her nerves refused to activate and move her body. The young girl was caught like a deer in headlights.

Then the young girl felt a strong impact. She clinched her eyes close as she heard a loud crash. Sirens blared from every direction. Her pink quills now standing on end for sure.

She had been hit. She just knew it.

"Hey. Are you okay?" A soft voice asked kindly.

Amy slowly allowed her green eyes to open. The bright blue and red lights of police cars blinding sight. The large black van that had almost collided with her was currently on its side and up against a stop sign some feet away. Her mouth dropped in awe.

She then took notice of the strong, peach arms holding her. She turned to see blue eyes staring up at her. "Are you okay? You look pale." He stated with a soft voice.

"I think so." Amy nodded. "What are you doing here, Mighty?"

The armadillo gave a small smile. "The Chaotix are helping the police catch some bank robbers." He pointed a thumb at the van. "We were chasing them, but then we saw you. I'm the fastest on the team next to Espio, so I jumped in the way. Sorry if I pushed you too hard. You sure, you're all right?" He released her from his grasped as he stood up. He picked her up and placed her on her wobbly feet. "Your name is Amy, right?" He had met the pink hedgehog before at a birthday party for his friend, Sonic. She claimed to be Sonic's girlfriend, but everyone said she was just some crazy fan girl. So Mighty didn't talk to her often except with a simple introduction and greeting.

"Yep. Amy Rose." The young girl nodded. "Thanks for saving me. Do you need help with those guys?" She asked.

"Nah." Mighty waved a hand. "The police have got it from here, I'm sure. Though they may want to talk to you, so just stay put for a moment, okay?"

By this time, the police patrol cars had surrounded the van as well as Vector and Espio. They had left Charmy and Ray back home for safety reasons. Then the door on the black van swung open quickly. The police pointed guns and yelled, "Come out with your hands up!" Sadly, however, the bank robbers didn't want to.

A small gun came through the open window and set off a round. The police took a step back as a deranged green duck jumped out of the van, throwing bombs around. The ground shook as Amy fell over. The red armadillo catching her as he fell to his knees. Nack the Weasel and Bark Polar Bear exited the van soon after. Nack shouting orders about stealing a police cruiser while Bean kept everyone busy as Bean's bombs made everyone duck for cover.

However, they hadn't expected a red hammer to fly through the sky and knock their diversion out cold.

"Wha-" Nack exclaimed as he picked up the item. His eyes widened as he recognized the item.

"Nack Weasel!" Amy yelled, full of fury. Mighty stared at her in awe as the pink hedgehog marched over to the criminal. "Sonic threw your sorry butt in jail two months ago! How'd you get out?"

"That's none of your business." Nack spat back. He had dealt with the pink hedgehog on several occasions before. All of which were unpleasant. "Just stay out of my way. Your little blue hero isn't her to protect you today." He pointed the barrel of his gun at a furious Rose.

"After you nearly hit me with your reckless driving?!" Amy snapped her fingers, bringing forth another hammer. She brought it down on Nack's gun, smashing it to bit. The weasel stared at the pieces dumb founded as Amy brought her hammer down on his head, knocking him out cold. She turned fiery green eyes on Bark. "And are you gonna cause trouble too?" She asked with a daring glare. The polar bear held up his hands in a surrendering gesture as he sat on the ground. Amy nodded in approval. "Thank you for being reasonable." She commented in a polite tone before turning to walk back to where Mighty stood.

The armadillo's mouth was hanging open. He hadn't been informed of the girl's strength. It surprised him and caught him off guard. "_If she's this strong, why is Sonic always saving her?_" He wondered to himself. He found his gaze following the pink furred girl around as she went about collecting her belongings.

"I guess I got lucky." Amy sighed in relief. "The groceries are still okay." She picked everything up and balanced them in her hands. Then she frowned at her umbrella. "Well, not so lucky for the umbrella." Its pole was bent in several places and canopy part was bent backwards. She hung it by the hook on her arm. "I'll toss it when I get home." The pink hedgehog turned and walked over to the red armadillo. "Thanks for the save earlier, Mighty. I owe you one. So I'll see you around." She extended her hand with a bright smile.

Mighty stared at her for a moment, then glanced back at Nack, Bean, and Bark. The police were currently loading the criminals into a police cruiser. Then he turned back and took her hand. "N-no problem." He stammered. The gears in his brain still trying to figure out how such someone like Amy could handle a psychotic bomb making duck, a trigger happy weasel, and a silent muscle man polar bear with such ease. "Thanks for knocking out Bean and Nack."

"No problem." She smiled. She let go of his hand and turned to walk away. She walked over to a police officer and spoke to him for a while before she turned to continue her trek home.

Mighty stood stunned for several minutes as Vector and Espio walked up to their team mate. The chameleon simply crossed his arms as his yellow eyes darted between Mighty and the pink hedgehog he was currently ogling. Vector also did the same as the ninja, but shrugged after a moment. With a broad smirk, the green reptile patted the armadillo on the back with enough force to loosen his footing. "Hey Mighty!" He smirked. "Don't fall too hard. Amy won't go with anyone who isn't a spikey, blue speed demon." The crocodile, feeling proud of his joke, barked in laughter.

Mighty, now regaining his composure, tuned into the world around them. His face turning crimson. "It's not like that!" He denied quickly.

"Sure it's not." Vector teased with a toothy grin. "Now come on and pick up your jaw, we've got a check to cash!" Espio rolled his eyes as he reluctantly followed the Chaotix leader. Mighty followed behind them.

"You've got the wrong idea." Mighty mumbled again. "Is Amy usually that strong?" He raised his voice to address his team mates.

"Is that really what attracted you to her?" Vector continued on the teasing. Mighty's face turned redder as he clenched his fist.

Espio decided now was a good time to act before Vector could speak again. He took his arm and wrapped it around the green reptile's jaw, causing the latter to slouch. "Yes. Amy is usually that strong. She can actually do a lot more damaged depending on if she is evoked or not. But if you're nice to her and her friends, you can get along with her just fine." The chameleon stated matter-of-factly. "It's mainly that hammer of her's that gives her most of her strength, without it, Amy is pretty much harmless."

"Where did she get that hammer?" Mighty asked curiously.

"I don't know." The ninja shrugged. "Why don't you go ask her?" Mighty stared at him for a moment. Espio sighed. "Look. You're the one that's curious about her, right? That's why you keep asking questions about her. I may be a ninja, but that doesn't mean I have dirt on everyone. So go ask her, yourself. If you don't feel comfortable talking to her, tell her you want to walk her home so she doesn't accidently get run over by a car. She'll accept your help and you two can go make friends. So go on." The chameleon placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder and turned him around swiftly. He gave him a light push in the direction the pink hedgehog had went. "Go on. We'll see you later."

"O-okay." Mighty stated as he slowly walked away from his friends before picking up the pace.

As soon as Mighty was out of ear shot, Espio released the larger reptile's muzzle. Vector stretched out his back and jaw. "Geez Espio! Did you have ta hold me like that? Now I have a crick in my back."

"Sorry Vector." Espio apologized in a cool tone. "But I didn't know how else to make you be quiet for a few minutes."

"I find that insulting." The green crocodile crossed his arms. "So, why did you decide to play Cupid?"

"I wasn't playing Cupid." Espio stated simply. "I was merely giving Mighty a push in the right direction. Otherwise I'll have two team mates staring off into space thinking about a girl they like and being too shy to talk to them."

"That's true. That'd be annoying." Vector nodded absent mindedly. "Wait. Two?" The croc gave his purple comrade a confused look. "What do you mean by two? Does Charmy or Ray already have a crush on someone?"

Espio rolled his eyes at Vector's comment. "No. Ray is too young to be interested in girls. And Charmy… Well, he's Charmy. I was talking about you."

"Me!?" Vector exclaimed, ready to deny Espio's statement.

The ninja merely held up a hand to silence the crocodile. "Vanilla." He stated matter-of-factly, before turning to continue walking down the street. Vector sputtered for a moment, a blush forming on his face, before he grumbled some things under his breath and followed the chameleon back home in silence.


End file.
